Meu Tesouro
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: UA. Touya apaixonou-se justamente pela única garota que não podia amar e julgou que partir era a melhor solução...mas o coração foi mais forte, e os obstáculos não impediram que a visse por uma última vez…


**_N/A_**_Vocês sabem aqueles momentos mágicos em que ouvimos uma música e ficamos subitamente inspirados? Pois bem, este fanfic resultou de um desses momentos…_

**Meu Tesouro**

****

****

Tomoyo Daidouji. O meu nome poderia parecer tão comum como muitos outros, mas na realidade não o era tanto assim. Apenas aos 15 anos, eu era já dona de uma fortuna que me permitiria viver luxuosamente durante toda a vida, graças á bem sucedida Empresa Daidouji e CIA da minha mãe.

Aparentemente, eu tinha tudo o que uma jovem precisa: amigos, saúde, dinheiro e beleza. Porém, não era feliz. Porquê?...o motivo da minha infelicidade era um nome, tão simples como o meu: Touya Kinomoto. Mas por detrás desse nome, escondiam-se os segredos que impediam a minha felicidade.

Touya Kinomoto era o irmão mais velho da minha melhor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. Ele sempre foi uma presença constante nas minhas visitas a casa de Sakura, e podia-se até dizer que mantínhamos uma amizade regular. Até que um dia – não sei dizer qual – a nossa amizade se tornou em algo mais. Amor. Eu apaixonei-me por ele; e ele por mim, daí que o nosso amor fosse "quase" perfeito.

O problema?...a minha mãe. Sonomi Daidouji era uma mulher forte, mas não o suficiente para aguentar ver todas as pessoas que amava serem "levadas" pelos Kinomoto. Primeiro, Nadeshico – sua prima – e Fujitaka Kinomoto, pai de Sakura. Agora, eu – sua filha – e Touya Kinomoto. Não!...ela não permitiria nunca o nosso amor, já que tem um ódio mortal a todos os Kinomoto, excepto a Sakura.

Assim, o meu amor e o de Touya foi proibido. E para que eu não o visse, passei a viver rodeada de guarda-costas.

No entanto…

_Recebi o teu bilhete_

_para ir ter ao jardim_

_A tua caixa de segredos_

_queres abri-la para mim_

_E tu não vais fraquejar, _

_ninguém vai saber de nada_

_Juro não me vou gabar,_

_a minha boca é sagrada_

Estávamos no Inverno. A cidade de Tomoeda, onde eu vivia, estava coberta por neve.

Talvez tenha sido devido á neve que, naquele dia, os meus guarda-costas não me vieram buscar á escola, como era costume. E assim, fui sozinha para casa, percorrendo rapidamente as grandes e geladas avenidas da minha cidade.

Subitamente, uma bicicleta passou a meu lado, tão depressa que não pude reconhecer o "ciclista". Apenas vi um bilhete cair no chão. E era para mim. Ali, na neve gelada que cobria o chão de Tomoeda, estava um bilhete que Touya Kinomoto me enviara. Mostrando-me que o amor não pode ser proibido.

****

**"Querida Tomoyo:**

**No Parque Pinguim, esta tarde.**

**Quero ver-te, falar contigo.**

**Vem, por favor.**

**Amo-te.**

**Touya "**

_Estar mesmo atrás de ti,_

_ver-te da minha carteira_

_Sei de cor o teu cabelo_

_sei o champô a que cheira_

_Já não como, já não durmo_

_e eu caia se te minto_

_haverá gente informada_

_se é amor isto que eu sinto_

Talvez fosse loucura ter-lhe enviado aquele bilhete, passar por ela rapidamente e sem lhe falar. Mas a verdade é que eu estava louco quando me apaixonei por Tomoyo. __

Como começou o nosso amor?...não sei. Eu, Touya Kinomoto, apaixonei-me pela melhor amiga da minha irmã. Justamente a garota que eu não podia amar.

Talvez tenha sido o seu sorriso amável, a forma como o seu cabelo brilhava, ou o cheiro a violetas que se soltava dela e que invadia a nossa sala de visitas…não sei.

A única coisa que eu sabia aos 20 anos era que amava Tomoyo e que não o devia fazer.

Foi talvez por ser proibido amá-la que tomei aquela decisão…a decisão de deixar Tomoeda, e partir para França. Mas antes, queria vê-la.

Por uma última vez.

_Quero o meu primeiro beijo_

_não quero ficar impune_

_e dizer-te cara a cara_

_muito mais é o que nos une_

_que aquilo que nos separa_

Quando me encaminhei para o Parque Pinguim naquela tarde, pensei que só por milagre é que Tomoyo conseguiria vir ter comigo. Mas ás vezes, os milagres acontecem. E o milagre aconteceu quando vi Tomoyo caminhar para mim, pisando delicadamente a neve com as suas pequenas botas.

Acho que não conseguiria descrevê-la naquele momento. Os seus cabelos negros estavam húmidos devido á neve que caía, mas eu podia sentir o seu aroma de violetas, tão intenso como sempre. Os olhos tinham um brilho mais forte que todas as estrelas no céu, e o seu sorriso inocente só se podia comparar ao de um anjo.

Pala primeira vez desde que me tinha apaixonado, não consegui resistir mais. Quando ela se aproximou para me saudar, com a melodiosa voz que eu tanto gostava de ouvir, algo em mim foi mais forte.

Segurei as suas pequenas mãos entre as minhas por um momento, e quando ela finalmente me fitou olhos nos olhos, um pouco assustada, aproximei os meus lábios dos seus, abraçando-a em seguida.

Pude sentir os seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, tornando aquele nosso primeiro beijo ainda mais inesquecível

Juro: um beijo é mágico. Ou pelo menos, assim foi o meu primeiro beijo com Tomoyo. As mais belas palavras do mundo não fazem jus ás sensações que passei naquela tarde de Inverno.

_Promete lá outro encontra_

_foi tão fugaz que nem deu_

_para ver como era o fogo_

_que a tua boca prometeu_

_Pensava que a tua língua, _

_sabia á flor do jasmim_

_Sabe a chicla de mentol_

_e eu gosto dela assim_

Infelizmente, tudo o que é bom acaba depressa. O meu beijo com Tomoyo pareceu-me tão rápido que podia repeti-lo durante toda a tarde. Mas não foi assim. Ela e eu limitámo-nos a olhar um para o outro, com um brilho especial nos olhos, e ela pegou numa das minhas mãos.

Caminhámos como dois bons apaixonados durante algum tempo, apenas iluminados pelo nosso amor. Mas subitamente, recordei-me que aquilo não estava certo. _"Preciso de te falar"_ disse-lhe seriamente, tão seriamente que ela percebeu que algo de errado se passava.

Encaminhei-a para os dois baloiços do Parque, onde eu lhe devia fazer a minha revelação,

Contudo, algo na sua face angelical me fez hesitar. E ficámos assim, aproveitando pela última vez o nosso momento juntos.

_Quero o meu primeiro beijo_

_não quero ficar impune_

_e dizer-te cara a cara_

_muito mais é o que nos une_

_que aquilo que nos separa_

- Vou trabalhar para França – disse-lhe, sem me atrever a fitá-la – Amanhã.

Pude sentir os seus olhos violetas observarem-me com a habitual inocência, mas nunca pensei que ela me agarrasse na mão como fez, obrigando-me a olhá-la de frente.

-Touya…porquê? – perguntou, na sua voz doce.

- Não posso ficar aqui, Tomoyo, não agora. Não posso mais aguentar ver-te sem te poder falar, como se fosse um animal preso. O nosso amor…existe, mas é errado.

Ela levantou-se bruscamente do baloiço, deixando-o a abanar com força.

- Não existe amor errado, Touya. Amor __ amor. – murmurou, obrigando-me a ficar calado por reconhecer a verdade das suas palavras.

Tomoyo afastou-se de mim e voltou-se de costas, de forma que eu apenas podia ver os seus cabelos escuros e a silhueta delicada.

- O que faço agora, Touya? – perguntou-me simplesmente.

- Vais ter de aprender a viver novamente…aprender a beleza da tua vida de novo. E que sabe?...penso que talvez redescubras o amor outra vez…

O Parque Pinguim ficou silencioso depois das minhas palavras, tão silencioso como eu nunca o conhecera.

A noite começava a chegar, e acho que a neve se tornou até mais gelada.

- Tenho de ir para casa…- sussurrou Tomoyo, permanecendo de costas voltadas para mim – _Devo_ ir…

Ergui-me do baloiço onde estava e passei um braço em torno dos seus ombros. Consegui sentir de novo aquele perfume embriagante de violetas, e o meu corpo aqueceu apesar do frio que fazia.

- Adeus, Tomoyo…- sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido.

E depois, mais uma vez, a magia aconteceu. Ela voltou a sua face angelical para mim, e olhei por uma última vez os seus olhos brilhantes. Aproximei lentamente os meus lábios dos seus e, por um instante, o resto do mundo desapareceu.

Apenas ficámos Tomoyo e eu, naquela fria tarde de Inverno….

Minutos depois, o mundo voltou a aparecer de novo, tão comum como sempre fora.

No Parque Pinguim, entre a neve que caía, eu acabara de deixar o único tesouro da minha vida: um anjo chamado Tomoyo.

**--Fim--**

****

****

****

**_Notas da autora: _**_Não acredito. Parece tão impossível que eu tenha escrito isto que ainda nem sei como me sinto…_

_Bem, tudo começou quando ouvi a música "Primeiro Beijo", cantada pelo Rui Veloso. A letra encantou-me, e sem saber porquê, inspirei-me e comecei a escrever. _

_Não sei porque escolhi o Touya e a Tomoyo para personagens principais, tudo aconteceu porque…tinha de acontecer. Mas realmente, acho que só eles podiam fazer parte deste fanfic. Adorei escrever sobre os dois, foi inesquecível…aliás, acho até que este foi o fanfic que me deu mais prazer escrever. Foi tudo tão mágico! _

_Dedico este fanfic a todos os tesouros que se guardam nos nossos corações e agradeço a todos aqueles que leram. Se quiserem comentar, basta enviar um review directamente no ou um e-mail para __. Gostava de saber o que pensam sobre este fanfic, e os comentários ajudam sempre muito. _

_Beijinhos,_

_Violet-Tomoyo_


End file.
